Good Men (Deutsche Version)
by Nadie96
Summary: Kensi traf 2 gute Männer in ihrem Leben: ihren Vater und Deeks. Am sechzehnten Todestag ihres Vater, erkennt sie warum er ein guter Kerl ist. Sie bekommt Gesellschaft am Grabstein. Orginalversion von Pekenota14.


Obwohl es nichts mit ihm zutun hatte, wusste Deeks welcher Tag heute war und wo er eigentlich sein sollte. Besser gesagt, bei wem er eigentlich sein sollte. Heute war der 14. März, der sechzehnte Todestag von Kensi's Vater.

Er wusste das Kick-ass Kensi Blye ihre Gefühle der Außenwelt nicht zeigt, aber sie ist zerbrechlich. Er muss ihr zeigen dass sie mehr als Partner sind, dass sie Freunde sind und er immer ihre Schultur zum Ausweinen ist, wenn sie es braucht. Genauso wird er sie umarmen, wenn sie sich sicher fühlen will.

Während er über das Gras der Grabsteine ging, steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner Jeans. Als er sie mit an der Brust verschrenkten Armen sah, verschwand die Sonne fast in der Skyline. Ihr Haar wurde von der Sonne angestrahlt und brachte ein paar hellere Strähnen zum scheinen. Er kam langsam näher; wollte sie nicht erschrecken.

Sie stand vor dem Grabstein worauf stand:

_Donald Conrad Byle_

_ 03. Januar 1958 - 14. März, 1998_

_ "The impossible is done with the lord's help and a few good men" _

"Ich bin mir sicher er war einer von den wenigen guten Männern.", sagte er leise, als er neben ihr stand.

Kensi sagte nichts. Sie blickte ihn nur an und gab ihn ein schwaches Lächeln. "Woher wusstet du das ich hier bin?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wusste ich nicht."

"Du hast meine Mutter angerufen, nicht wahr?" Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihren Lippen.

"Sie sagte mir du kamst als sie ging. Ich dachte ich sollte vorbeischauen und ..." Er wusste nicht genau warum er hier war, aber er wusste er sollte ihr beistehen.

"Du weißt mir geht es gut seit dem wir den Fall gelöst haben..." sagte sie mit herunterhängenden Armen, als sie ihr Schutzschild aufgab.

"Ich weiß." Er schaute ihr in die Augen aber ihre hingen wieder an dem Grabstein vor ihr. Sie ist okay, dass wusste er. Nach der Lösung des Falls bekam Kensi den Frieden den sie brauchte; gab ihr die Stärke zurück, die sie vor 16 Jahren verloren hatte, als niemand ihr Antworten gab.

"Glaubst du..." Sie schaute ihn an und starrte in seiner Augen. "Glaubst du er würde stolz auf mich sein?"

"Warum sollte er es nicht sein?", flüsterte er.

Kensi stütze ihren Kopf an seinen Arm und seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht." Er bewegte seinen Arm etwas und legte ihn um ihre Taille und ihr Kopf lag nun auf seiner Brust. "Manchmal springt diese Frage in meinem Kopf herum ... Nur um den Fall meines Vaters zu lösen wurde ich Special Agent. Manchmal frage ich mich für welchen Zweck ich meine Arbeit tue. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es manchmal einfach nur als Job nehme oder ob ich für Gerechtigkeit kämpfe."

"Egal warum, du machst es richtig. Aber wenn du dich nach einen gelösten Fall gut fühlst und weißt du hast Kriminelle hinter Gitter gebracht und Familien geholfen, tust du viel mehr als nur einen Job.

Kensi atmete aus und nahm ihre Haltung wieder ein. Deeks wollte nicht irgendetwas pushen, deswegen ließ er ihre Taille los. "Dann mache ich mehr als nur meinen Job. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich eh ein Special Agent geworden und mit Sicherheit zu den Marine Corps gegangen, aber ich würde liebend gerne wissen wer ich geworden bin wenn nichts von alledem passiert wäre."

"Ich weiß nicht was aus dir hätte werden können aber ich weiß was aus dir geworden ist. Eine bemerkenswerte Frau."

"Du findest auch immer die richtigen Worte, oder?", sagte sie und umschlang seine Taille mit ihren Armen, legte ihre Stirn an seine Stirn und umarmte ihn.

"Ich lasse dich nur denken das ich immer alles weiß,", Er legte seine Arme um sie und kuschelte noch mehr mit ihr. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "aber normalerweise bin ich sprachlos."

"Ich weiß, du schwafelst."

"Ich versuche nett zu sein und du beleidigst mich?"

Sie schaute ihn an neckte ihn. "Es ist wahr; du schwafelst ziemlich viel."

Er blizelte und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Also.. hast du mit deiner Mutter geredet?"

"Habe ich." Sie ließ von seiner Taille ab und steckte ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Ich sagte ihr dass ich Iris treffen wolle."

"Du hast sie noch nicht getroffen?"

"Nein, jedes Mal wenn ich zu meiner Mutter essen gehe ist sie nicht da."

"Stimmt, ich habe sie auch noch nie bei meinen Besuchen gesehen. Es wäre peinlich geworden."

"Ich war und bin immer noch nicht bereit meine Halbschwester zu treffen. Ich sagte ich würde bei ihrer Tanzaufführung heute Abend vorbeikommen, aber..."

"Ich kann mit dir gehen, wenn du es willst."

Sie lachte und sah auf ihre Füße. "Ich spendiere dir ein Bier danach."

"Ah," er kichterte. "wohl eher 1 Sixpack" Ich erinnere dich daran, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens 1 Bier jeden Tag habe, als ist eins nicht genug."

"Ok, ich bezahle auch einen Burger."

"Wow, Kensi Blye und das nett in einem Satz. Das mag ich."

"Dafür sind Freunde da, nicht war? Sie erinnete ihn an die Umarmung von vor 1 paar Minuten. Er hielt sie nah an seinem Körper, aber trotzdem mitfühlend. In diesen Moment realisierte sie seine Gefühle. Sie waren mehr als Partner oder Freunde, er hatte wirklich Gefühle für sie. Nicht nur körperliche, nicht nur, Erregung, Lust und Anziehung, sondern tatsächliche Gefühle.

"Yeah.." Er seufzte und sah in ihre Augen. Der süße Ausdruck and das Lachen was er ihr schenkte schmelzte ihr Herz. "Los, komm jetzt, ich verhungere. Ich kaufe dir einen Donut mit Schokostückchen!"

"Uhm", ächzte sie als sie neben im lief. "Ich muss noch Platz fürs Abendbrot haben. Aprpos, willst du vorbeikommen? Meine Mutter sagte Iris ist schon in der Aula, sodass es kein Problem darstellt.

"Okay. Dann muss ich dich später nicht abholen und ich muss nicht sagen dass deine Mutter eine Spitzenköchin ist."

"Spar's dir für später, Shaggy! Wir haben noch Zeit und den Donut will ich immer noch!"


End file.
